Double Scoop
Double Scoop is a summonable Food Soul. 'Background' There are few Food Souls who combine in such a way. Vanilla takes the role of the elder brother, taking care of his younger brother Strawberry. However, it seems like it is Strawberry who ends up dealing with the aftermath of any kind of trouble... it would seem that Strawberry should just avoid being around his stupid brother, but he never leaves Vanilla's side. 'Skills' Twins' Heart (Normal Skill) *Double Scoop attacks with full force, dealing damage of 100% on the enemy's highest damage target plus an extra 58 points of damage. Frozen Arena (Energy Skill) *Double Scoop uses cold air to attack all enemies, dealing damage of 40% to all enemies, plus an extra 186 points of damage. At the same time, the enemy's attack speed is reduced by 30% over 5 seconds. Super Frozen Arena (Combo/Linked Skill) *(Paired with Vodka) Double Scoops attack their opponents with freezing-cold air, dealing 60% in damage per strike to all enemies, plus an extra _target_num_15_2_ points of damage Also reduces the attack speed of all enemies by 40% over 5 seconds. Bio |-| Bio 1 = I. Mountain Life Nevras. A region long covered with ice and snow, with the daunting snow-capped mountain towering overhead. The environment is so severe that most people choose to settle as far away as possible. However, as far as we're concerned it's a lovely place to live. My brother and I arrived here three weeks after Master Attendant passed away, and we decided to make a new life on this snow-capped mountain. On such a large mountain, we weren't the only ones with this idea, and sometimes when I went for a stroll I would discover signs of other Food Souls. Sometimes I would even smell the scent of a Fallen Angel. However, there was no communication between the various creatures that chose to make their home on this mountain that was covered with an eternal blizzard. In a cave on the mountain we made a paradise that belonged to us alone. However, because my brother enjoys a bit of excitement, sometimes we go down the mountain and visit the human market to purchase some amusing trinkets, or to take part in different festivals. But time flies, and soon several decades had passed. |-| Bio 2 = II. Lost Silhouette "Strawberry~" "Strawberry~~~~" "Oh, that's strange..." I searched everywhere in the cave but Strawberry was nowhere to be found. "Oh were did he get off to now?" He's always telling me off for running around, so when I find him I'm really going to give him a piece of my mind. "But where could he be..." I mumble to myself as I leave the cave. As always the snow lays thick on the ground; when I step on the snow, I often have trouble getting my feet back out again. "He wouldn't sneak down the mountain, would he?" "No, no... Strawberry's not like me..." My imagination began to run wild while I searched for some sign of Strawberry. It was just then that-- ''BOOM--'' There was a loud noise not too far away. "What was that? Could it..." I rush to the spot where the noise came from, and I found just what I was looking for. "Strawberry!" I excitedly called out his name before I noticed the huge shadow behind him. |-| Bio 3 = III. Accident Occurs "Don't come any closer!" My brother's voice came from behind me, and I turned my head to see the figure I least wanted to see. The Fallen Angel in front of me continued to let out a terrifying roar that felt like it must have made the very mountain tremble. "Dammit, if that keeps up it's going to cause an avalanche!" I turned my head back and began to gather my spiritual energy, hoping to control its onslaught. However, the monster seemed completely unaffected and rushed at me instead. "Strawberry!!!" Suddenly, I felt someone forcefully grab my collar, and I used the inertia to dodge away from the Fallen Angel's surely fatal attack, and continued rolling end over end for several seconds before I came to a stop. "Cough cough... Do you think maybe... next time you could..." "Careful! It's coming back!" My brother shouted urgently from my side and I straightened up, intending to help my brother drive the monster off... until I realized my spiritual energy was nearly depleted. As though he felt my weakness, he stepped in front of me, reaching behind to hold my hand. "Brother..." "It's fine!" I could tell he was very afraid because the hand that held mine was trembling. But he kept up a brave face in front of me. He really can be an idiot. "Waaagh!" It launched another attack at us. Faced with its overwhelming strength, I couldn't help but tightly squeeze my brother's hand. Was this really how it all ends? 'Dialogue' * Summoned: ''TBA'' * Login: ''TBA'' * Ice Arena: ''TBA'' * Skills: ''TBA'' * Level Up/Ascend: ''TBA'' * Fatigued: ''TBA'' * Recovering: ''TBA'' * Attack/Formation: ''TBA'' * Lost/Knockout: ''TBA'' * Notice: TBA * Place 1: TBA * Place 2: TBA * In Contact 1 (Main Mascot Interface): ''TBA'' * In Contact 2 (Main Mascot Interface): ''TBA'' * In Contact 3 (Main Mascot Interface): ''TBA'' 'Tips' Category:Food Souls Category:UR Category:Magic Category:Dessert Category:English Category:Male Characters